Today, high speed signals such as video signals are typically sent from a source (e.g., host processor) to a sink (e.g., a display driver) using numerous single-ended signal paths along with a clock source. However, as the data rates increase, traditional complementary symmetry metal oxide semiconductor/transistor transistor logic (CMOS/TTL) signaling is prone to electromagnetic interference (EMI) related problems. In addition, as the amount of data from source to sink increases (e.g., as resolution of displays increase), the number of signals from the source to sink also increase, which results in increased power consumption to transport faster and wider signals from a source to a sink. This is undesirable, especially in portable devices. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the power consumption that results from high speed signals being sent from sources to sinks.